


HEARING DAMAGE (hiatus)

by Marvin_Official



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Demon!Stiles, Demon!Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gay, Horror, Kitsune, Love, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Magic, Male OC - Freeform, Male Original Character - Freeform, Male Slash, Nogistune Stiles, Nogitsune, Oni, Protective!Scott McCall, Romance, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvin_Official/pseuds/Marvin_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[SET AFTER 3x12]]</p><p>Strange things begin to occur when Charlie McCall, the half brother of Scott McCall moves into the town of Beacon Hills.</p><p>[[Story line will change from the actual show/episodes, but some elements will remain]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I have been wanting to write this story for the longest now, but I don't know if I had the courage to do so. But, since I have been getting along of positive feedback in my writing, I guess I had the courage to start doing this fanfic. I suck at writing anything supernatural but trust me, this is going to be great. There are some stuff that is going to be changing alongside the storyline of Teen Wolf 3B, but trust me when I say, it's going to be a good story.

**Prequel**

**_______________**

_My sweet Charles, I didn't want you to have this life...but destiny is not easy to run from..._

_____________________

**2 MONTHS AGO...**

_Coming back from a back-to-school party, Charlie was driving in his truck that he got from his mom for his 16th birthday and he was loving it. Even though it was a really old beat up truck, it was the best thing he had ever gotten. Charles and old trucks were a thing for him now. He could've stayed at the party, but his mom was making dinner tonight, parmesean chicken with lasagna on the side and he couldn't miss that. Everything was going alright; he was driving, the sun was setting and he was enjoying the music blaring on his radio, and that all stopped when someone behind him began to beep their horn and cut him off._

_  
"Come on, really!?" he shouted as they passed him. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath; he let out a sigh and shook his head as he looked at the car in front of him, just driving in front of him. But after a few seconds of being angry, somehow his tire popped. He panicked for a second, turning the wheel more and more so he would flip the truck over and stomped on the brake really hard. The truck stopped moving and he stepped out to check what happened. He looked at the front tire and saw that wheel popped. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked around to see where he was; he turned around to see the car that had cut him off, parked some feet away. "Hey, can I get some help!?" he waved at the car._

_The car then reved and sped off, leaving him stuck in the middle of the road, under a streetlight. This was beginning to be the worst night of his life ever..._

______

_Back at the house, Charlie's mom was preparing the parmesean chicken after putting the lasagna in the oven. She was more excited to eat tonight's dinner more than her son was. She started to hum a bit but stopped when her phone began to ring. She licked her finger and rubbed it on her cloth she had on her shoulder and walked towards the kitchen phone. "Hello?" she said._

_"I got a flat," her son spoke._

_"Where are you?" she said, going back to the chicken. "I'm on oak and first..."_

_"Are you okay? Did you call triple A?" she said as she stopped for a bit. "I know how to change a flat tire."_

_"But that's truck dear, do you even kno--"_

_"Mom, don't worry," he told her. "No, I'm coming."_

_"Ooo, good idea. Take your car, oh wait, it's at the mechanics'!" said Charlie in a sarcastic tone. Her mother chuckled, "then I'll walk, genuis."_

_Charlie chuckled as well, "like you know how to change a flat, mom."_

_A black car pulled up in front of the house, the exact same car that cut off Charlie. A brunette woman with her tied back came out of the car and looked at the house. She had a water bottle in her hand and as she walked up to the house, she began to spill the water. She then dropped it, which made the sink inside the house began to splash out from the sink handle. The woman then turned around, setting down the phone. "Mom?" said the boy on the other line. The woman frantically tried to turn the handles of the sink to turn off the water. She managed; she looked at her now wet blouse and pulled her back. She then grabbed the phone, "Char, come home quickly alright?"_

_"Okay, love you..."_

_"Love you too..." she said as she hanged up. She looked down at the floor which was now covered in water. "Oh, god..." she muttered under her breath. The brunette woman then took out a box of matches, and began to light up one match. That made the stove then began to burn. She looked up at the burning stove with a confused look and quickly turned it off. The sink then exploded once more, and she quickly looked back and walked towards it trying to turn it off._

_The brunette woman then took out all the matches which made the stove be in flames once more, and cover the whole kitchen counter. "Oh my god!" she shouted as she tried to get something to put down the fire. But, as she panicked, she quickly tried to walk out the kitchen to escape, but slipped on the water, and hit her head hard._

_Outside, the womans' lips began to form into a smirk, "goodbye, Clarice..."_

_Clarices' eyes opened wide and the very last words that came out of her mouth was the name of her son..._

_The brunette woman then threw the matches which made the house explode in front of her. The flames then engulfed the whole house and with satisfaction written all over face, she turned on her heels and walked back towards her car. She looked at herself in the mirror and down at the folder next to her in the seat. She then took out a list and began to cross out the names..._

_She then looked at another file on her seat, "Jennifer Blake" written in front of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Anyways, I know...I know, I stole that from the pilot episode of "The Secret Circle" but, trust me, it brings the suspense on what's going to happen in the later chapters of the story. What did you guys think? Comment down below! :)


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of excited for this chapter. I know you guys will too! :)

  **Chapter One**  


**First Day**

**___________**

**PRESENT DAY...**

Charlie stopped to look at the sign that said "Welcome to Beacon Hills." It took awhile to get here, but the drive was calming, got his mind off things. It's just that now, he had to adjust his new life somewhere he didn't want to be. He hasn't been in Beacon Hills in such a long time, that he can't even remember the last time he was here.

The reason he's here is because he dad lives here for right now, and it would be best if he stayed with him...or that he stayed with his half-brother Scott.

Scott and Charlie didn't exactly knew each other that well; ever since Charlie found out that he had a half-brother, it's been half-half just wanting to meet him. And this would be the first time. Charlie sighed a bit, biting his lip as he walked back to his truck. 

He turned on the ignition and began to drive into town, where he would start his life as the new Charlie McCall...

...

The directions that his dad gave him weren't exactly okay, but he managed to find his way and find a house that maybe the exact right house. Either way, he was going to find out. He turned off the ignition, taking out the keys and walking out to see the house. It looked kind of nice, homey. He sighed and closed his door and began to walk towards the other side to get his back of clothes.

With the help of his dad's credit card, he got some clothes that would last him a week.

He would have to go shopping for some more clothes though...

He opened the door, getting out his bag and locking it before closing the passenger door and walking up the steps of his new place. 'I hope they're nice,' he thinks to himself. Of course, they would be nice. They are opening their house for him (which obviously they had a choice not too...) He continued to walk more towards the door but before he got there, a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail in a nurses' outfit came out.

"Hi," she said as she walked up towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi," he awkwardly said. "You must be Charles," she said.

"Charlie..."

"Charlie...I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mom. I'm sorry about your mom," she said.

"Thank you..."

"Here, let me," she then grabbed his bag and began to walk up the house. He looked up and felt really nervous about living with someone who he just first met.

"Sweetie," he shook his head and looked at the woman before walking up towards the front doors. She then lead him in and closed the door behind her, "sorry about the mess. It's just I have another set of boys living in this house that can't pick up their stuff..." she bent down to get some shirts and began to walk up the stairs.

"You're lucky that we have more room in this house...back when I was married to your father, he wanted to have 3 kids..."

He looked at her awkwardly and began to shut her out as he walked behind her up the stairs. His eyes then averted towards the pictures that hanged on the wall as they went up the stairs. A picture of a smiling baby boy with Melissa was hanged and they looked really happy. That brought a smile to his face as he started to think about him and his mom.

He felt his eyes become watery and shook the thought away and continued to walk up the steps towards his new room. He passed a hallway and was told that it was Scotts' bedroom at the end of the hallway.

They passed a room that was next to his, and was told that it was Isaac Laheys', a boy that they are fostering. She then went into the room that was covered in boxes on the desk.

"This is your room...sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," he told her. He looked around the place and checked the boxes; they were a bit dusty. "The room could use a little paint, but that won't be a worry until this weekend. I have an off day Saturday," he turned around to look at the woman.

"You work as a nurse?" he questioned her.

"Yea, I do. And I am a bit late...but Scott and Isaac are gonna be back from school in about 2 hours. Just make yourself at home...are you okay to be by yourself?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll text Scott about you being here," she then walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're staying with us..." she gave him a sympathetic smile as she walked out the room. Melissa McCall was something else; she was the nicest woman he had ever met. He smiled a bit before going towards the bed that was going to be moved and dusted off.

He looked around the room, and began to think...maybe he can occupy his 2 hours being alone, fixing his new room.

______

 After an hour and a half of moving boxes outside the hallway, he finally got around to moving the bed by the window, and wipe away some of the dust from the shelves and TV. He looked around once more and he looked like he was satisfied with the room now. Just needed a lick of paint and a new comforter and sheets for his bed and that was basically it.

He turned around to go outside his room when he saw a tall boy standing there with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked at Charlie with a curious look, "who are you?"

"Um...I'm Charlie," he said in a nervous tone, "Scott's brother..."

He knew this wasn't Scott. He was a bit too pale for him to be related, "you must be Isaac."

"How'd you know that?"

"Melissa told me when she was giving me the tour of the house..." he then walked up to him, pulling out his hands for him to shake. Isaac looked at him for a second before shaking his hand. "Scott?" Isaac said looking out the hallway. Charlie heard heavy footsteps come closer and closer and closer and stopped. Both boys looked at each other and smiled a bit, "oh my god," Scott came up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I finally met you," he said.

"Same," said Charlie.

"Were you safe? Did you get here with no problems?" Scott said, already being the older brother.

"Yea, I was. Remind me to speak to dad if we ever see him alright?"

"What did he do?"

Charlie sighed, and went to sit down on the bed, "he was the one who was suppose to drive me. I sort of thank that he didn't..."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Scott said with a smile on his face.

...

Charlie, Scott and Isaac spent the majority of the night in the kitchen eating take out and learning about themselves. Charlie learned the reason as to why Isaac was living with the McCalls' and it was because he lost his parents as well...it brought back some memories of his mom, but he tried to forget about it.

Luckily, Scott saw this and changed the subject quickly. Scott was really his moms' son....

After a quick goodnight from the boys and a little chat with Melissa, he laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be the first day going to school, and it's going to be the first day of his new life. He has to make friends...try to make friends...live a life an a new town...it's just a bit overwhelming for him.

He cries the first hour of the night...

Melissa being the mom heard outside his bedroom door.

Her heart broke...

______

The next day and before Charlie came down the stairs, Melissa told Scott to watch over Charlie during the first day of his school. Scott agreed even though he is having his own problems this morning. Charlie came down alongside Isaac who were talking about what happened earlier with Scott throwing him out of the room, hitting the wall. Isaac just said they were rough housing...

Charlie stopped to say _'good morning'_ to Melissa; she took our her purse taking out a $20 dollar bill and giving it to the boy.

Isaac and Scott were shocked that they were handed only $5.

It took awhile for Charlie to convince Scott that it would be best if they took their truck to school. But, he ultimately agreed it would be best if he rode his dirtbike to school. With that, he pulled out from the side of the house and followed behind Scott to school. This was going to be nerve wracking...at least, Issac was there making him feel better.

He pulled next to Scott in the parking lot and Isaac was already out the truck...

Charlie got out of the truck and turned to look at Scott, who had his head down.

"Scott?" he questioned him. "Are you okay?"

Scott shook his head and looked up at his little brother, and pulled out his helmet.

"Yea, I'm fine," he told him.

He took his keys from the ignition and began to walk towards the school, Charlie in tow.

...

"Hi, I'm here to get my schedule..." the old woman with blonde hair and crooked glasses looked up from the computer with a smile on her face.

"And you must be?"

"Charles McCall," he said, a nervous smile forming on his lips. "Hi, I'm here to get my schedule," the boy turned around to look at nervous girl with brunette hair. She gave him a smile before turning back to the woman. "I'll be with your shortly, dear..." the old woman said to her. Charlie looked at the woman type at her computer and hit print on her keyboard. She looked down to her printer taking out a piece of paper and writing it. "Here you go," she said, handing it to him.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High," she smiled at him.

"Thanks..."

He turned around as he looked down at the paper, what she wrote was a locker number and a combination. He looked up towards the hallway to see students walk past him and by the lockers talking to their friends.

Charlie began to walk and look at the numbers above the lockers to see where his was. He continued to look back at the paper and look up and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." he said, as he looked to see two boys who were twins standing in front of them. "It's fine," said the twin he bumped into. He then looked at the other twin who just looked like he didn't want to be there and just walked away towards the main office.

He cleared his throat and walked away from the guy to continue to look at the locker numbers to find his.

____

He eventually found his locker which was next to Scotts' locker and his best friend Stiles...who somehow Charlie began to find interesting...

Scott introduced Stiles to Charlie as his, "little brother." Stiles never knew that Scott had a little brother, let alone knew anything about having a sibling. Stiles' with a charming and goofy smile, he became friends with him on the spot. Scott looked at Charlie who knew exactly what he was thinking, and no...this was not going to happen. All three of them had the exact same class, which was History.

Charlie set his things down on an empty desk chair and went towards the history teacher.

"Hi, I'm new here."

He handed his schedule to the teacher who looked at him curiously, "it's okay, son. I'm new here."

"Oh," he said in a nervous tone. The teacher smiled at him as he handed him back the paper.

"Take your seat, class is going to start soon," he told him. He nodded and turned on his heels towards the boys who already had picked their seats. Scott sat behind him, and Stiles sat in front of him. He took his seat between them and put it away his schedule in his folder.

He crossed his hands and looked in front.

Seeing as he sat in front of Scotts' friend, he was...well, rather curious about him.

His whole life he has been able to detect how people are and if they are good people or bad people; it's just a strange gift he's always had since he was child and his mom told him he would grow out of it...but he never did. He looked at Stiles and sense that something was odd about him...he couldn't put his thoughts on it, but there was definitely something odd about him. Either way, he didn't want to allow it to ruin their friendship, so he just shook the thought away.

You're probably wondering if he detected something about Scott, and there wasn't really...except for one thing...fear.

Both boys had fear...

The bell ranged and the teacher got up from his desk and introduced himself; his name was Mr. Yukimura and that he had a daughter Kira Yukimura sitting in the back. All of the students turned around to look at the brunette girl hiding...it was the same girl from earlier.

Whoa! He felt bad for her, getting embarrassed on your first day...by your parent...?

He felt her pain.

...

The day went by quickly and he had it good. He had class with Isaac and two girls that were friends with Stiles and Scott, he forgets their names but eventually he'll get them. One of them, who was brunette was quite surprised that Scott had a little brother; the other one with strawberry blonde hair was sort of weird about him being around her.

He sense something about her, something odd just like the rest of them...

He never felt like this before and it was a bit overwhelming but he just tried to shake it off. Well, you can say that his day wasn't REALLY that good...

He just wanted to get home and rest; the day was definitely was taken a toll on him.

________

School was already over and Charlie couldn't find Scott or Isaac. He texted them saying he was gonna go home and he was going to meet them there. When he walked out of school, he went towards his truck. He looked around and saw that Scotts' dirtbike wasn't there. He must've left him behind...he bit his lip and set his bag on the hood of his truck and took out his keys. He then felt as if someone was looking at him, he turned around to see that no one was there. He looked around towards the crowds and only saw the twins. One of them was talking to the other and didn't seem to agree...he then looked up to look at him.

Charlie stared for a few seconds before looking back to get the keys from his bag.

He grabbed them and entered his truck, without looking back.

This was definitely one of those first days..

...

Behind the twin boys, were two girls standing closely to each other and looking directly at the direction of Charlie.

"Do you think he's the one?" said the girl with brown and black hair tied in a ponytail.

"I'm definitely sure," the other girl with brown straight hair said.

"You better be right, Becca."

"Pheobe, I know he's the one that completes the trinity."

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! is it good? LET ME KNOW! :)


	3. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am somehow beginning to like this story, I've got some great ideas on how it's going to fit with the episodes. I'm excited! Anyways, enjoy! :)

**Chapter Two**

**Ice**

**_______________**

**  
**Seeing as how Charlie couldn't actually go home and neither Isaac or Scott had texted him back, he decided to go and visit Melissa at the hospital. She said she was going to be working there all day, and maybe somehow get the keys to the house. He drove past the house and towards the local hosptial, which he might've seen on his way yesterday. He got into town and looked at the signs that said, _'hospital, straight ahead.'_ He bit his bottom lip as he continued to drive. What was odd about the drive towards the hospital is that he felt like something bad was going to happen...he just felt...

Maybe he is just getting off the first day jitters...that's probably it.

After a right turn and finding a parking space, he jumped out of his truck, alongside his keys and phone, he began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital, and man was it busy. Halloween decorations were being put up as well, patients being pulled into rooms and their families sitting outside their doors. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to think of something else...

He looked up towards the desk area and saw the familiar woman typing away at the computer and writing down, in what appears to be a folder.

"Hey," he said. She looked up and with a smile on her face, got up from where she was sitting and went up to him.

"How was your first day?" she said, hugging her.

"It was okay...uh, listen...do you have keys to the house?"

She looked at him confused, "Isn't Scott and Isaac with you?"

"No, I didn't see them after school."

"Oh..."

She then turned on her heels and went a cabinet by which she was sitting. She took out her purse, and pulled out her keys.

"Here," she said, bringing it to them. "It's this one," she said, pulling one out one of the keys.

"I'll be sure to talk to the boys as soon as my shift is over tonight. Do you still have those $20 I give you this morning?"

He nodded, "yes."

"Alright, go over to the local diner in town and buy yourself something, alright?" she said, giving him orders. "Of course," he said, chuckling nervously a bit. "Okay. See you later," she said, returning back to her duties. He sighed and turned on his heels to walk back out the hospital. He was quite surprised how motherly she was.

He walked out of the hosptial and before he could even turned towards the parking lot, his name was called.

"Charles," he turned around to see his dad walk up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting the house key from Melissa," glaring at him. "Well, I don't want you to be left alone, so I am goin--"

"Dad, no. I'm 16; I don't need your officers to babysit me, alright?" he began to walk, leaving behind his dad who was just standing there looking at him.

He sighed as he reached his beat up truck; he has never been so greatful for having this baby around...

...

He arrived into the local diner that Melissa recommended, and it was kind of...okay. A boy around his age came up to him and told him he could sit at one of the nearest booths and he would come to him shortly. He thanked him and went towards one of the booths that looked out the window.

He set his things aside and looked down at the menu. A double cheeseburger and fries with coke would be okay right now.

He looked up to see if the boy was around so he could order, but somehow to girls quickly came and sat in front of him in the same booth.

"Uhm..hi?" he said to them.

"Hi, I'm Pheobe and this is Becca."

"Uhm, hi...I'm Charlie."

"Yes, we know. You and that Kira girl are the new kids in school," she said with a smirk on her face. "How are you liking it so far?"

"Pheebs, can we just go and leave him alone?" Becca said, looking at Charlie with a apologetic look. "No, it's fine. He's fine. You're fine, right?"

"Uhm yea...listen, if you're the welcoming committee, no need. Scott and his friend Stiles showed me around school."

"Would you like to order?" Charlie looked up to see the boy with a notepad in his hand. "Yes, I would like to take out a double cheeseburget and fries with a large coke, please?" he said. "Sure, and you ladies?"

"Just a shake," Pheobe said, not looking away from Charlie.

"Two vanilla shakes, please," Becca said, looking at the boy. "Right away..." he then turned on his heels and left to get their orders. "So, you know Scott?"

"You're not going to stop with the questions?" Charlie asked her.

"Nope. I just want to know you. You see, me and Becca here are...special friends of Scott--"

"We don't know them personally, but with your help, we can."

The boy than came back with the shakes and the large coke for both the girls and Charlie.

He thanked and so did Becca.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well--"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Pheebs. Just let us leave him alone," Charlie looked at Becca and he began to sense that she knew something, the real reason as to why they were sitting in the same booth as him. Charlie then begin to take a sip out of his drink and an instant, he winced, dropping the plastic styrofoam cup onto the table. Nothing spilled, just broke into pieces; the drink was actually iced.

"Waiter?"

...

"I know yo saw that."

Pheobe was just filled with excitement, the thrill of it just wanted her to do more stuff with her magic. "Listen, Pheebs, our magic is not a game. We have to control it--"

"Becks, stop mothering me. We have power now that he is here. Can't you sense it?" Both girls looked towards Charlie who was waiting for his new drink now and this time he was watching them pour his drink.

He averted his eyes towards the girls and couldn't help but wonder that they had something to do with his _'iced'_ drink.

...

He didn't stay for a second to say goodbye to the girl, he didn't want to do with them anymore. He got into his truck with a sip of his new drink, and yet he still felt like he was being watched by someone. He looked back into the diner and didn't see the girls watching them. He shook the feeling off like he always did and entered his truck without hesitation. He left the parking lot and began his drive to his new home.

It took a while, lots of traffic from some of the kids in town but he eventually managed to get home. He grabbed his food that he had set aside, along with his belongings. He put his bag around his shoulders and grabbed his food, closing the driver door and locking it before walking up to the house.

He saw that Scotts' dirtbike was sitting in the garage, so he must be here?

He walked up the door and began to knock on it. He waited for a few seconds before knocking again...this time, the door swung open and revealed Isaac.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi?" Charlie looked at him confusedly. "Where the hell have you been? Did you get my text?" Charlie entered the house, setting Melissas' keys on the key rack.

"Yea, I did. Uhm, sorry...but I gotta run," Charlie turned around to look at Isaac who was frantically trying to leave the house. "Wait a minute, what am I suppose to do now?"

"I don't know...just...I'll be back," he said, before closing the door on him. Charlie looked at the door for a few seconds before turning on his heels and walking up the stairs. "I'm living with a bunch of..." he began to mutter under his breath. He got up to his bedroom, taking off his shoes one by one and setting the bag of food on the bed.

He took off his bag, alongside his sweatshirt and pants and setting them to the corner of the room.

He walked up to the drawer, pulling out some sweats that belonged to Scott. Melissa gave them to him when he was settling into the room...that was kind of nice of her. He was satisfied now cause Scotts' sweatpants were really comfortable. He then jumped onto his bed and began to take out the food and setting them on top of the bag.

He opened the tray of fries and opened up the packet of ketchup that they put in the tray.

He sprayed it all over the fries, before setting the packet aside and eating one.

He chewed as he looked around the room, and it was just...quiet. He was alone and yet, he didn't feel like he was alone. He turned his head towards the window and felt really strange. He felt as if someone was standing outside the window, just staring at him.

He got up from the bed, and went to check and saw no one. Why was he getting this strange feeling? It was never bad like this before...

He then heard the bell ring and that sort of took him out of his thoughts. He ran out of the room, and went downstairs towards the door.

"Coming," he said after the ranged the door bell once more. He swunged opened the door only to see one of the twins standing in front of him.

"Hi," he said.

"Er, hi," he said to him. "What are you doing in Scotts' house?"

"Uh, I live here?" Charlie said to him. "And you are?"

"Charlie, Scotts' little brother from his dad side," he said, nodding to him.

"Scott has a little brother?"

"Yea, its shocking really..."

"Uhm, I can just come back later," the twin said. "Uh, yea...come back later. Uh, what's your name?"

The boy smiled and took out his hand, "my names Ethan."

"Charlie," the small boy said, taking his hand in his. Once he took his hand in his, he felt all of sudden, cold. Death, murder, killing...wolf...he gasped a bit before taking his hand back. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to vomit in front of Ethan.

"Oh, god..." Ethan said as he looked down at his shoes.

...

Ethan has been with Charlie for a while now and the sun has gone down. No one was home yet which was okay because at least he wasn't alone.

"Really, I'm fine," said Charlie, for the 5th time. Ethan chuckled, "no, you're not. You puked twice on my shoes," Ethan said, puting another rag on his shoulder.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologized, I get that alot with people," he said with a smirk on his face. "Oh," Charlie mocked him. He took out the rag from his forehead and looked down on his food. They were both in Charlie's bedroom and after puking his guts out for the 2nd time, Ethan picked him up towards the bedroom. He just met the guy and already, he puked his brains out on him...

Charlie grabbed the half cut burger he cut for him and Ethan and took a bite out of it.

"This is so good," he told Ethan. "Don't puke on me," Ethan said, taking a fry and eating it. He whipped Ethan with the rag and laid back on the bed, putting the rag back on his forehead. "This is not the first time it happened when I shook his hands with someone..."

The twin arched his eyebrow, "what'd you mean?"

The boy opened one eye and looked at him, "you might think I'm crazy but..." he got up from laying down and looked serious at Ethan. "I can read someone's past..."

Ethan gulped a bit as he looked down at the bed, "uh...what did you see in me?"

Charlie looked down at his hands, "uh, I do--"

"Charlie!"

The boys' eyes opened wide and he got up from the bed and walked out of his room.

"Yes?" he began to walk as he turned around the corner only to see Scott, "I'm sorry...I got your text, but I didn't have time to--is there someone here with you?"

"Uh, yea...one of your friends is here. Ethan?"

"Stay away from him!" Charlie jumped a bit at the tone of voice he had. "Why?" Charlie didn't get an answer; Scott walked past him and entered his room where Ethan was standing there. "You...get out of my house," he said. Charlie looked between Scott and Ethan. "Dude, what the hell? He was just being--"

"Stay out of it, Charlie," Scott said. Ethan looked between Scott and Charile, and with that, he walked away from the room.

"Dude," he said to Scott. "It's for the best, okay? I just don't want you near him or his br--"

"But, he wasn't doing anything!" he told him, "wait, Ethan!" Charlie walked out of his bedroom and followed Ethan downstairs.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Scott, it's just--"

"It's fine, Charles."

"Charlie..."

"Charlie...I'll see you in school," he said with a small smile on his face.

The boy stayed looking at the door and heard footsteps behind come down. He turned around and looked at Scott. He scoffed before passing by and walking up the stairs. "Hate me all you want, Charlie. But it is for the best that he doesn't come in this house," Scott told him. The boy just ignored and continued to walk towards his bedroom. He slammed the door hard enough for Scott to hear.

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. This was only the second day and already he made his little brother hate him. But, this was for the best...his brother didn't know anything but it's for the best that he doesn't know anything or get himself involved with either both of the twin werewolves. Scott looked at his phone and saw what time it was; Stiles was gonna call any minute now to go and investigate something that had to do with a missing person.

He sighed and went towards the living room, sitting himself down and waiting.

_____

Charlie fell asleep but awoke when he heard something knock on the ground outside his bedroom. He looked at his phone and he couldn't believe it. It was after 3 AM. Was he really sleeping that long? He got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door, but stopped when he saw that the door was open ajar...the feeling he had earlier came back and this time with full force. He was paralized for the neck down and felt himself quiver with fear.

His breath hitched as he saw his arm go towards the door, but it wasn't his arm. He turned around to look at Stiles, standing there.

"Stiles?" he said to him but nothing came out. It was a quiet echo of silence, "Stiles?" he said again.

He looked back at the boy and back at the door and he felt such fear. Something was behind that door and Stiles was walking directly towards the door.

"Don't...don't!"

He then saw Stiles disappear behind the door. Everything was silent...but he was still paralyzed. His breathing continued to hitch a bit before turning his body around and seeing a scared Stiles. "WAKE ME UP!" he shouted before waking himself up in a scream. He continued to scream and move around his bed, thrasing around in the bed. Melissa was the first one to come into the room, and ran towards Charlie.

She held him against her as he continued to thrash around.

Scott, who was fully dressed came into the room and Isaac as well. Scott came around the bed and began to calm him down.

"Shh, it's just a dream...it's just a dream," Melissa began to soothe him. Charlie began to mutter something under his breath, but Melissa nor Isaac could hear.

But, Scott did...

"Stiles, wake up...they're coming..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know. This chapter sucked so much! I told you, I suck at writing things supernatural. But, I got to learn somehow...! :)


	4. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I am doing justice with doing a supernatural fanfic. Am I? HAHA, anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter Three:**

**Animal**

**_____________**

**Charlie's POV**

I sat at the table for breakfast and I could hear Melissa and Scott talk amongst themselves. They were definitely talking about me and what happened last night. I don't remember what happened last night or what I dreamnt about. All I know is that I woke up everyone with my screaming, that was basically it. Isaac was sitting in front of me, eating away at his cereal bowl.

I had cereal myself, but I just felt like I didn't want to eat any of it; I just wanted to know as to why I was screaming like a banshee last night.

...

I wasn't anywhere clear out of Scott's sight. When we came to school, I was in his line of vision. He was really being the protective older brother; can anybody just tell me what the hell happened last night when I was screaming? Did I have an actual nightmare or something? I went to my locker and of course, Stiles was there putting his books away.

He seemed to look a fine a bit, but there was something odd about him though.

That weird feeling I got from yesterday sort of hit and I don't understand why this kept happening. I tried to shake it off a bit and it worked...for the most part. I greeted him went I went towards him, and I could sense that something was not right about him; he did not look fine at all, but...here was the thing...he looked fine. It was a really weird combination. He told me _'hey'_ back and held a piece of paper of a map. I looked at him curiously as to why he had a map with pinpoints and directions.

I looked away and did my things.

...

First morning class was okay; he had Ethan and his brother, Aiden and I sort of sat next to him and was talking to him throughout the whole period. He wasn't mad about what happened yesterday, and he looked totally find.

I'm still mad about Scott kicking him out though...he was my guest and it was very rude of him...

I told Ethan if wanted to come after school to hang out and he sort of accepted, but if only he didn't have any plans. I was looking forward to it.

But, there was a dowside to this as well. What sort of bothered me was that I didn't know I was in the same class as Pheobe and Becca.

Becca, I didn't mind...it was just Pheobe. I could feel her staring at the back of my head with that smirk of hers. I don't know what was her problem or why she even looked at me as though she knew something about me, but it was seriously pissing me off. I heard Becca once again something about not trying to do anything until he is ready. I don't know if they are referring to me, but if it did had something to do with me, I wasn't going to be ready or even doing what they wanted me to do.

First class ended and I was heading to my second class, until I got stopped by Becca.

"Charlie, right?" she said to me.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Pheobe can be a little bit of a--"

"Bitch?" I told her. She tighten her lip as she looked down to the ground.

"It's just that...I don't know how to explain this wasn't sounding crazy."

"Well, I'm all for crazy. I'm going crazy myself," I turned on my heels and began to walk with her.

"What'd you mean?"

"Uhm, it's just something..." I tried to shaking it away. "No tell me.." I looked her to see an eager and curious facial expression on her face. "Uh--" the bell had ranged before I could even explain to her.

"Um, I gotta go to class; I'll see you later?" I told her. She nodded her head and turned on her heels and walked away from me.

I sighed and turned to walk down the hallway towards Mr. Yukimuras' History class.

...

When I entered the classroom, the odd and strange feeling returned again. I don't know why it came back, but it was literally DRIVING me crazy. I went to sit down in between Scott and Stiles and it looked like it had gotten much worse. I put my head down on the table, and I felt someone touch my back. I looked up and turned to see Scott looking at me with a worried look. The odd feeling I was having went away all of sudden and I felt fine again.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yea, just...tired," I told him. I smiled a bit and turned around to face the back of Stiles' head. I smiled and looked away to see the front of the board. Mr. Yukimura was talking about what we were going to be doing today. Todays' topic was about internment camps and prisoners of wars. We were going to be doing a project about it and I was rather curious about this. I got my book opened to the page he said to the class to turn to, and decided to pick Stiles to come up to the class and read out a passage.

I smiled as he turned around to look at me and Scott, and I motioned him to go up to the class. He looks back at Mr. Yukimura, "uhm, can you pick someone else please?"

"I insist you do it," the teacher smiled widely. I heard Stiles sigh under his breath and got up from his desk chair and slowly go up to the front of the classroom. I can see that he didn't really want to read. And that's when it hit again; the strange odd feeling hit again. I saw Stiles look down at the book that was on the podium and saw him grip at the sides.

He looked like he was going to have a panic attack and he only just got up there. I turn to look at Scott who had the exact same idea...

I got up from my chair and went up to Mr. Yukimura and told him I should take him to the nurses office. I turned to look at Scott, who nodded with concern on his face and I left with Stiles out the classroom. Stiles began to freak out, I felt his heart began to beat like crazy. He started to sweat and I told him to calm down...we arrived towards the boys' bathroom and Stiles went directly towards the sink.

I didn't know what to do, "maybe, we should take you to the nurses' office," I reassured him.

"No," he breathed out as he continued to look. I didn't care if the odd feeling still lingered, I was worried for Stiles.

I went up to him and grabbed his face.

"Look at me, you got to breath, just look at me Stiles."

"I can't," he whimpered. I saw him close his eyes and continue to hyperventilate.

"This isn't real," he said.

"This is real!" I repeatedly told him.

He continued to hyperventilate and that's when I started to think; I read something about panic attacks and to somehow stop them. I hope he doesn't hate me for this. Quickly and without hesitation, I leaned in and kissed him, and I kissed him hard. I felt Stiles slowly and surely stop panicking. Maybe it must have been a few seconds in before I stopped kissing him and slowly opened my eyes to look into his. I felt Stiles breathing normally again and he looked at me with such curiousness.

I let go of my hands from his face, and he slid down to the floor and continued to look at me.

I slowly went down as well so we were eye level again.

"Thank you," he said, with a small smile on his face.

"I have never been kissed by a boy before..." he said.

I chuckled under my breath, "I'm sorry..." I bit my bottom lip and smiled slightly.

I don't know why but the feeling went away and I was feeling something bubble up in my stomach. It felt like...butterflies? Was I really getting butterflies after trying to help Stiles? I didn't know how long we were sitting on the floor, until someone came into the bathroom.

I turned around to see Scott looking down at us, "are you okay?" he told Stiles.

"Yea, I'm fine." He did not once look away from me. I got up from the floor and turned to Scott and told him, he should go to the nurses' office and I immediately left the bathroom without saying another word. That must've been the most awkwardest thing I've ever done, but I was only trying to help him. I tried to get what just happened out of my head until I felt something.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and felt as though something was stalking me...

But, it wasn't ACTUALLY me. My breath began to hitch and I slowly turned around on my heels to see...I looked down the hallway and it was dark. The lights were flickering on and off, and I know that I should feel the bad odd feeling I've been having been but that crawled all the way to the back of my mind. I could see fear, and death...a pair of grey eyes came into you, and I tried to move but...I couldn't. I felt my fingers become cold and I felt my body began to shiver.

I could sense that it was stalking me...I tried to move my back my feet and as soon as I turned around to run, I saw Scott in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around to see the hallway normal again. "You look pale, Charlie..." he then touched my face.

"And you're cold, oh my god! You're freezing," he then picked up in his arms and began to carry me.

"Scott what--"

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now!"

...

"Vitals signs look normal...and you're temperature is not high or too low..." Scott had left as soon as I was dropped in the hospital. Melissa was checking me in the room and Scott told him I was freezing like I was last night. I was confused by that...

"So, I'm good? Can I go?" I asked her.

"Yea, you can...it's just so weird..."

"Weird doesn't begin to describe what I've been feeling..." I whispered under my breath. "What's that?" I looked at the curious woman, "nothing..." I said, slightly smiling at her before looking down at my hands. "Are you alright, Charlie?" I turned my head to see my dad walk into the room.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" he said, putting his hands on me. I shoved them away, "I'm fine...Scott was just being really paranoid."

"He looked pale and he was cold, Scott described to me," she said.

"Are you eating?"

"Of course, I'm eating dad," sometimes, I just hated it when my dad hovered over me.

"Can I just go back to school please?" I asked Melissa. "Sure, just let me get your release papers," she smiled before looking back at my dad and walking out the room. I sighed, and leaned back into the bed and covered my eyes.

"You had me worried--"

"Dad, please stop."

"What is with you and Scott? Look, I'm not the bad guy here!"

I got up from the bed, "yea, you are. All you care about is your work, you don't care about us...and I can sense why Scott hates you more than I do.."

"Please, don't say that to me, Charles. I love the both of you. Just give me a chance," he said, with a pleading look on his face. "I am just doing my job..."

"What job? Being Agent McCall or just Dad?"

I wasn't a really harsh person but when it came to someone like him, it justs comes out. We stayed quiet and I knew he wasn't going to answer my question. I sighed and I walked out the room towards the waiting chairs. I sense my dad feel like his heart has been ripped opened from his chst. See, I didn't like being harsh...

I walked towards the chairs that were in the front desk, and sat down. I looked at Melissa who was typing away at the computer. "Alright, ten-four," I turned around to see dad come out the room, and look over to me. He then walked towards Melissa who said something to her before he ran out the hospital. See, he only cares for his job...I looked at Melissa who looked worried about something.

I got up from the chair and went up to her, "what did he say?"

"There was an animal on the loose at school."

An animal?

...

I got home after being dropped off by Melissa. She coudn't stay because she had to go and finish her shift.

I was much pretty home alone, and it was kind of scary. I didn't like it; after what happened earlier today in school and finding out that what I just had actually happened, that an animal was on the loose at school? I don't like this...I don't like this at all...I got into my room and I jumped a bit to see Scott standing there with Isaac.

"Wha--what are you guys doing in my room?" I then dropped my bag on the chair and went towards my bed. "We need to talk Charlie," Scott said to him. I looked at Isaac and he just looked down to the ground, making things very awkward.

I laid back on the bed, and averted my eyes to my brother, "can it wait?"

"Look, I don't want you in the woods, or anywhere this week alright. I want you to come home, and stay here until mom comes," he said, in a worried look.

"What'd you mean?"

"Just promise me that you will come home straight from school, and stay here until my mom comes."

I got up from laying down on the mattress, and sighed...

"Alright," I lied.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, THIS SUCKED SO MUCH. Hopefully, we get to put in some Becca/Pheobe part in the next chapter with Charlie? Any guesses on what he is? :)


End file.
